The Arrangement
by The Kazekage of Suna
Summary: "I have an arrangement." Gaara continued simply. The Hokage was signing papers and handing them to the Kazkage. Ino saw her name on a paper and felt her heart stop. "If it's for marriage, no." Ino stated bluntly. Gaara eyed her and gave a frown while taking the papers. "No, for flowers." He finished.


**Author's Note: This is my new story, I am in love with writing this pair, if you don't like them, let my writing convince you.**

* * *

Ino was never one to frequently change her schedule. However, lately she had been growing tiresome of her never changing life. No special missions rolled in for her anymore, no academy, nothing. All Ino did anymore was painfully laze around her flower shop. No one even needed to buy flowers in Konoha, the soil was fertile enough for everyone to simply grow their own. She spent most her day slumped over her counter, hand cupping her chin, day dreaming about traveling or having costumers.

Ino sighed and blew a strand of her hair out of her face. This was miserable. Before her, isles of all varieties of flowers drooped down with her mood. The small green house like shop was hot and sticky. Ino was concerned that she had pit stains on her white shirt at this point. She groaned and got off her wooden stool. It was time to leave the shop, no one was going to come here anyways.

She snatched her purple fuzzy keychain off the counter and her white leather purse. Once she walked out of the shop, she turned to lock up the place and leave for the day. She could go the spa, take a hike, or pester Tsunade for a mission. The last option sounded the best to her. Even if she did this futility every day.

She kicked dust along the way to Tsunade's office, occasionally bumping into the shoulders of other's passing her. Her baby blue eyes would angrily slip towards the new found enemy. A pet peeve of hers was getting bumped into. However, she kept her tongue from letting loose. Small kids dashed out in front of her unexpectedly, some running into her. Sometimes, she considered moving to get away from the...overly down your throat village. But, Konoha had its perks, occasionally.

Fruit carts were rolled out here or there offering the "best deals". A.K.A, the slightly lowered price of the neighboring cart. Ino never fell for that, she grew all her own fruits and vegetables. The cost was less than half of what it would be to buy the food. She was savvy with her money. Only because she liked to splurge on spa days and outfits. It was a guilty pleasure of hers.

When she reached the office she took three deep breaths before entering the den of Tsunade. It was the lion's den...

"Tsunade-samaaaaaaaaa!" Ino cooed while bursting the door open. She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. She mentally prayed for the best.

"IwantamissonKonohaisboring!" Ino rushed out. She opened her eyes and balled her fists in excitement.

"Eh...why is _he herree_?" Ino asked wrinkling her nose and pointing. Tsunade glared.

"Ino! DO NOT POINT AND YOU NEED TO ADDRESS HIM WITH RESPECT!" Tsunade roared jamming her finger in the direction of Ino. The blonde blinked her wide eyes.

"You just pointed." She said bluntly. Tsunade fumed and sat herself back down in her swivel chair, shifting papers on her oak desk. Ino stood there and crossed her arms.

"Lord Kaze-"You haven't answer my question." Ino interjected while tapping her foot. Tsunade slowly turned to look at her, a vein building intensity on her temple.

"_Ino, _The Kazekage is here on request." She breathed in and out slowly. Ino lifted a perfectly plucked brow. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

"But he never comes, did someone die or something?"

The Kazekage looked up and gave her slightly widen eyes.

"Ah, that is her." He told Tsunade as if he had forgotten who she was. Now, Ino was dying with curiosity. She moved closer to Tsunade's desk to get a closer look at the Kazekage. She bent down to crane her neck to look at him.

"Ino, I doubt he wants you so close," Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples.

"You look so different from what I remember," Ino mused pulling back. He certainly had gotten handsome. His jaw became more prominent, his dark blood colored hair falling neatly above black lined his cyan eyes. He had a very wise look for his age, quite attractive on him.

"Gaara why are you-"Address him as Kazekage, you are being rude." Tsunade whispered darkly. Ino scrunched up her nose.

"_Gaara-sama," _She began, in spite of the Hokage, "Why are you here?" She asked planting a hand on her hip.

"For you," He answered simply. Her eyebrow twitched and her mouth twisted in confusion.

"I was going to tell you your new mission, but you were being a brat." Tsunade said pursing her lips. Ino knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"I have an arrangement." Gaara continued simply. The Hokage was signing papers and handing them to the Kazkage. Ino saw her name on a paper and felt her heart stop.

"If it's for marriage, no." Ino stated bluntly. Gaara eyed her and gave a frown while taking the papers.

"No, for flowers." He finished. Tsunade crossed her arms. Ino started to tap her foot and try to peak at the documents in his hand. She always had a thing for wanting to know everything.

"Flowers? Why?" Ino pressed further. She had a knack for curiosity as well.

"Suna needs someone who can fix the land up, make it more appealing." Gaara explained. Ino wrinkled her nose in thought. Suna was a barren desert far from home...but she did want a would be nice to be somewhere that everyone would practically kill for a single flower. It would definitely be beneficial to her business and profit.

"Hmm..." Ino mused over the thought. The Hokage coughed and caught Ino's attention.

"You actually don't have a choice." She said, waving around the contract she signed Ino's name on. Ino groaned.

"Tsunade-sammaaaa," Ino pouted. The bleach blonde was planning on saying yes anyways, but she wanted to make the decision. She wanted to create suspense. Gaara eyed her carefully. The Hokage snuck a quick sip of sake.

"Fine. How much am I making?" Ino asked while inspecting her nails. Tsunade choked on the sake she was drinking. She always kept four or five bottles in her locked desk drawer.

"Depends how much work you do." Gaara replied cooly. Fair enough.

"Makes sense, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT!?"

" I need to go back tomorrow, we are traveling back together." Gaara said, standing up, his white robes hitting the floor.

"I don't wanna walk that far. " She complained.

"I'd carry you, but I have a gourd that weighs more than you." He said walking past her. Ino rolled her eyes to the top of her lids. She needed to rush packing because of this impatient young man that was her age. It was weird thinking how many ranks above her he was. _I could easily be a Kage too, she thought_, sizing him up. He had gotten quite tall, Ino was 5'5 now, he seemed to tower over her...she remember when she towered over him!

"Ino, begin packing." His husky voice ordered, shutting the door after himself.

"Real gentleman like." She grumbled, following him out. She just had the best feeling about working in Suna under him.


End file.
